Healing
by deaththekids sis
Summary: " its not her blood " I said leaving the room when soul cheats on maka with her friend how will she hold on will she continue to use him as a weapon or does she have a surprise sorry bad summery storys better I promise
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER !**

Healing by deaththekids sis

Maka was walking up the stairs to her apartment she told soul her boyfriend of 5 months she would be out all day but decided to surprise him. she was excited to tell him that she was a weapon, two katana swords chained together at the hilt, the blades were pure black with a marble white dragon on them. maka reached her door and unlocked it " soul im ... " maka started then froze. soul was on the couch looking like a deer caught in a head light straddling him was marissa makas so called best friend since she was 2 . " maka I can explain " said soul trying and failing to get a smirking marissa off of him. maka ran to her room and locked the door she pulled out suit cases and boxes and packed everything when the room was bare besides her furniture she called liz

* at gallows manor ( liz pov )*

still doll was playing from my phone as a signal that maka was calling me I so put it on speaker " maka hey how are you " I said cheerfully " liz I need a place to stay " maka said sounding near tears, kid came into the living room at that moment and I told him to keep quiet " maka what happened ? " I asked " soul he ... he cheated on my " maka cried yes cried - souls dead - I thought . " maka your coming to live at the gallows no if ands or buts about it im sending patty to get you " and with that I hung up as patty came around the corner with a ball joint doll [1] that looked like maka but gothic " im gonna kick souls butt " she growled then grabbed kid and pulled him to the car and threw no not figuratively, literally threw him into the front seat

* with maka ( normal pov) *

maka was sitting on her bed listening to soul bang on her door pleading with her to open up " maka please let me explain! " soul yelled as maka turned on her I pod and ignored him memories flash in her mind

_marissa was with maka visiting " hey hes cute " said marissa pointing to soul " that's my weapon and my boyfriend " said maka proudly _

then maka realized something when ever marissa came by soul would ignore maka , when ever marissa came by soul never looked at her soul always looked at " marissa " maka whispered then the banging stopped cut off by a very loud bang a string of curses and a blond blur tackling maka in a hug " patty?" maka questioned as a gothic doll version of her was stuffed in her arms " here maka I made it for you its a doll of you just darker now you stay in here while me and kick some *&$ !" patty yelled then ran off

* kids pov *

patty kicked in the door hitting marissa in the face and pulling soul away from makas door before kicking that in to. " you messed up soul eater " I said as I punched him in the face marissa was knocked out patty hit her pretty hard with the door - why do I want to laugh - I asked as patty ran out and kicked soul repeatedly in the gut I went to makas room to find her studying the doll patty gave her with interest " hey lets get your stuff in the car " I said grabbing a box and some luggage as patty skipped in happily " I BET ILL GET MORE BOXES IN THE CAR BEFORE YOU ! " she screamed then grabbed at least 5 boxes and 2 suitcases and ran out the door " was that blood on her clothes ?!" maka asked worried " its not her blood " I said with a chuckle and left her room " its not her blood "

**that's chapter 1 please review I accept any and all ideas ... that are nice**

[1] **the doll idea does not belong to me it belongs to the ever so talented writer of doll and the reaper and witch 88evilnbored88 **


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you all who reviewed your so nice just a small note I had lots of sugar today and I watched criminal minds so patty will be very creepy **

**kid : elizebeth does not own soul eater... thank god **

**me : jerk ... now ON TO THE STORY !**

**- thoughts-**

**CHAPTER 2 MAKAS POV**

* * *

- why is this happening , whats happening to me HELP MEEEEEEEE!- " LIZ THIS CORSETS TO TIGHT YOUR GONNA KILL ME ! " I YELLED ( YES I TOOK THE SCENE FROM BLACK BUTLER XD ) " oh stop being a baby your not gonna die " liz said as she pulled the corset tighter " now im gonna go get your dress patty if she tries to escape tie her to a chair or something " said Liz to patty as she left the room patty got a murderous grin but me trying to escape didn't notice... worst mistake ever ... " maka lets plaay " said patty putting a cloth to my mouth. I was able to scream before I passed out - $*** -

** * kids pov ***

I ran up the stairs to pattys room to make sure they didn't kill the pig tailed scythe meister when i ran into liz " WHAT IS GOING ON I HEARD MAKA SCREAM ! " i yelled at liz " I DONT KNOW I JUST LEFT HER WITH PATTY! " liz yelled obviously distressed as we ran to pattys room and opened the door

*** regular pov * **

**/ warning the next scene gave the author nightmares read at your own risk /**

on pattys bed was a cloth , next to it were two bottles of chemicals , maka was tied to a chair but she looked ... gone. she had wide eyes that looked like glass. a big fluffy ball gown on her , her hair was curled and she had on light make-up ... patty was in a corner murmering " my doll ... all mine so pretty but no one can have you ... all mine all mine " she said rocking herself and giggling " patty what happened ? " kid asked careful when he approached her " she tried to escape * giggles * now shes my dolly all mine " patty said as liz gave her a sedative shot " shh its ok nap time patty " she said " night night " and with that patty passed out

*** in makas mind makas pov ***

I was in the death room with everyone ... lord death was rapping , spirit had on a tutu singing holabat girl ( i cant spell ) , stein was spinning in his chair resiteing Shakespeare , soul was a scythe being wielded by liz , black star was a girl , tsubaki was a boy , kid and patty were playing texas hold em i turned into a rainbow potato and rolled out the door laughing like a maniac

* * *

**/ this story has been paused due to the authors lack of sanity ... kid : give me the monster elizebeth **

**me : NEVER MY MONSTER SJHVIRTBGUJFGMNTUTRGN...**

**KID : the author has calmed down ... maka hit her with a book **

**black star : ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!/**

* * *

*** REALITY ***

" MAKA ?! " kid said shaking me into reality " what where am i ? " i asked confused " hell now put this on " said liz shoving a dress in my arms " why is patty unconscious?"i said pointing to patty curled up in the corner " uhhhhhhhhh " liz and kid sweat dropped " my dolly " patty whispered

**well that's chapter 2 review please any ideas for the next chapter please pm me **

**excaliber : fools my ..**

**me : NOOOOOOO GET OUT OF HERE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews there really nice **

**now as you all know I do not own soul eater ok ok on with the story**

**Healing nobody's pov**

* * *

Stein's class went by fairly slow some how Black star had heard what happened and was keeping Soul as far away from Maka as humanly possible ... in other words Black star beat Soul to a pulp

Maka , Kid , and Black star were called into the death room but were told to leave their weapons only Maka knew why . "Maka please tell me what does lord death want " Black star whined like a kid who didn't get candy " I'm sorry Black star I cant your just going to have to wait " said Maka with a devious smirk as they reached the death room .

" hey hiya hows it hangin " said lord death ... wearing a snap back " father what are you wearing " Kid asked " what I cant be hip like my bros " lord death said . Kid was about to respond when he was interrupted by laughter he turned around to see Maka and Black star rolling on the floor laughing " w-who taught you t-t-t-that AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Maka said before bursting out laughing " death scythe " said the elder shinigami like it was common knowledge " ahh lord death your a little to old to be doing that " said the blue haired assassin said . " Well then I guess you won't learn maka`s secretttttttttt" Lord death sang . " maka what secret " kid and black star asked " maka is a weapon " the eldest shinagami Said like it's was no big deal

" what?!" The two boys yelled out " your a weapon" kid yelled " did I forget to mention that " maka said

* 8 minutes later *

Kid ,maka, and black star were walking to death bucks and talking about there new discovery .


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the short chapters but I'm updating on a kindle so ... sorry **

**and I'll try to make my chapters longer thanks for the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing blah blah blah I don't own soul eater blah blah blah **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The three teens were in death bucks talking about maka " so your a weapon ?" The blue haired assassin asked " black star we've gone over this yes I'm a weapon and a meister no I don't have a meister and I will show you my weapon form later " maka said annoyed . Kid just sat back and chuckled - who would've guessed maka a weapon I'm sure she'll be the most symmetrical beau- " hey kid you seem out of it ... MY GODLINESS WILL CURE YOU!" Black star yelled at the top of his lungs interrupting kids train of thought . "I'm fine black star and don't yell we're gonna get kicked out " kid scolded " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NODODY CAN KICK OUT THE GREAT BLACK STAR!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " " shut ...UP!" Maka yelled bringing a book onto blackstars head . Kid fell over laughing and soon the teens were kicked out of the restaurant . " Well can we see your weapon form now " black star said stomping and spinning like a kid throwing a fit . " FINEEEEEE!" The blond meister yelled as black star jumped up screaming Yahoo . " I'll catch you " kid said and maka nodded as a golden light engulfed her . The light jumped into kids hand and solidified to become ... ( end is chapter HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kid : continue already me: fine ) ... two katanas chained together at the hilt . The blades were pure black rivaling kids hair , on both blades were a marble white Dragon that looked to be climbing up the blade . " Woah " black star and kid said as maka`s face appeared on one of the blades . " yea I m actually two weapons kid can you hand me to black star " maka said and kid complied handing her over to black star. Once again a yellow light engulfed the weapon and she transformed into a small ninja blade ( like tsubaki in episode 2 ) . Like the katana maka`s blade was black with a with Dragon . " THIS IS SO COOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Black star yelled as kid nodded " amazingly symmetrical" kid commented , - and beautiful - he thought .

* * *

**someone's in love XD , well that was maka`s weapon form sorry if this chapter isn't very long and I'll try to update tomorrow . Once again thank you for the reviews and I - Excalibur : Fools ! Me : Run!**


End file.
